


Berlin Wall

by LenaJoachimsthaler



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Götzeus, M/M, durm, erik durm - Freeform, goetze, marco reus - Freeform, mario gotze - Freeform, reus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaJoachimsthaler/pseuds/LenaJoachimsthaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can break all divisions, classifications, disconnections, and all. Also, love can break the walls between these to people who happened to be separated because of the walls they have build in front of one another. This story is about Mario and Marco, the lovers who went away by putting the so-called Berlin Wall. (My monologue, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlin Wall

"Please, stop it!" Mario shouted in pain.

Marco is bullying Mario again. This happens most of the days. That's why Mario is always peeking on the door of his classroom before exiting it. He's so afraid Marco would catch him and bully him again.

Marco pulled Mario's hair harder and punched him so strong. "What? Do you think I would stop this? Well, hell no!" Marco gritted.

The very reason why he's bullying Mario is that he thought Mario was having a crush on him. He definitely hates fags. All of the gays at the school can't even peek on his face when walking on the hallways.

"Do you still have a crush on me, huh?" Marco persistently asked the poor little guy.

"No, I don't have any feelings for you. Believe me." Mario's eyes were all doomed and pained.

Marco laughed in disbelief and rejected what Mario told him. He punched Mario again and again until he coughs blood. From that experience, Mario is traumatized and hated to see men that is larger in built and are taller than him. Nonetheless, you are his friend.

Many years have passed and Mario finished Anthropology program in college. Where's Marco now? Assistant curator of the artifacts on Germany's national museum. Of course, he's also an expert on restoring the breakages of the statues around Berlin and the Berlin Wall.

"Oh, hello, Mr Reus!" While beeing greeted by his assistant, Marco approached him to know if the museum curator would comply to his wants.

"Someone might help you on fixing most parts of the Berlin Wall." His assistant told him so. "And who is that?" Marco asked hastily. "I don't know. The application is, I guess, still ongoing." Then Erik, his co-worker, left him to go to the other place.

Mario, on the other hand, is excited because he's gonna work and see the artifacts he was dying to see face to face. Yes, he got the job from the Historical and Heritage Ministry of Germany. It's a big responsibility, though. But he still accepted the job.

His phone rang while he's walking along the street and he answered it.

"Oh, Erik!"

"Hello, Mario. How are you now?"

"I'm more than good, better, and best!"

"Why?"

"I got the job on the national museum!" He exclaimed.

"Wow! So it means, we'll work together here?"

"Yes!"

"By the way, I have to go to my home. My mom came a long way from Cologne."

"Sure, sure. Bye!"

Mario goes to the mall to shop for some clothes. He's not that articulate. But he always choose what suits the best for him. He is choosing between a navy blue and black suit. After picking some other colors as well, he chose the navy blue and midnight blue. Then he also shopped for his casual attire. It's just simply two cardigans and white shirts with two black straight cut pants.

After buying those clothes, he's gone straight to his home. Sadly, he's living now by himself and his parents were in favor of it.

Marco felt something strange. It seems like he is going to meet somebody from his past. That became a mystery to him. It's past 11, but he can't even make himself fall asleep. His phone rang.

"Hello, Marco." It's Erik.

"Hi! What do you need?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something."

Marco felt it is about the person hired to be his partner on curating some parts of the Berlin Wall. "Have they already hired somebody?"

"Yes! And he's my friend Mario."

Marco startled and some chills have grown from his body.

"Mario?" He coldly asked.

"Yes, Mario Götze. My coolest and trendsetter friend." Erik seemed to be so proud of his friend. And, it is on Marco's contrary. He'll meet Mario again.

"By the way, I have to go. Bye!" Marco then offed his phone.

He is thinking how he can face Mario again. He is quite guilty of what he did. Upon realizing that, he also never revealed something. And that's a secret he must keep until the right time comes.

Morning shines so bright for Mario. He gets off of his bed and prepared himself a breakfast meal. He felt the excitement and he readied himself too much to face his first co-workers.

Marco was already on the museum, experiencing morning chills because he is about to face Mario for the first time after eight years. Beside him is Erik, who happened to be his partner on restoring some strips of the fell Berlin Wall.

"Erik, where's our new co-worker?" He asked, hiding his fear.

"He just texted me. He would be here in ten minutes." Erik smirked to him, with a somehow amazement.

"Why are you smirking, huh?" He asked again.

"Nothing, sir. I'm just wondering why you're so nervous right now."

"This is nothing, OK? Now, go back to work. We have so many papers to do!" He imposed to Erik.

While entering the hall, Mario called the master curator of the museum to meet him. He just entered the hall and he was looking on the artifacts placed on a big goblet made of gold. One of the artifacts he saw was the Neanderthal artifacts, which was one of the prehistroric aftifacts that is known to the world.

"Mr Götze." A woman's voice called from his back. The voice seemed to be powerful and forceful.

He faced and he saw a middle-aged woman. She is the master curator of the museum.

"Good day, Mrs Eisenhauer."

"That's a pleasure. Anyway, shall we go to the office or enjoy looking at the relics and artifacts?" She snickered and so as Mario.

"I guess we must go now."

They have talked about his job description. Other than that, he would receive his first salary on the third week of the month. He was about to exit when Marco opened the door. Mario was daunted on where he stood and so did Marco.

"Oh, Mario, this is Mr Reus, one of the best curators here in the museum. I forgot to tell you that you two are going to work on the infamous Berlin Wall." Mrs Eisenhauer stated.

"Anyway, Madam Selina, this is the proposed budget of our team for the restoration of the palace halls and the Berlin Wall." Marco then gave the documents and Mario left without them noticing it.

Marco was so devastated when he saw Mario. Those eyes that glows when the light strike on to it. His cardigan that fits to his body and all. Marco was really pitying himself.

Mario have gone from the office of the master curator to the office for curators. He saw Erik and he approached him.

"Mario! Have you already talked to Mrs Eisenhauer?" He asked.

"Yes! Actually, I just saw our leader, Mr Reus. And he is really familiar to me. But forget it. We are now working together in an office!"

"Not just that. We will also twork on the statues, palaces around Germany."

"So it means we would always see the Bavarian castles and research about the Oktoberfest then and now?"

"Except for the Oktoberfest, of course." Erik laughed and Mario sat beside him.

"I know, I know. I thought it might be included, with your permission, though." Mario appeased with a smile.

He sat on his place beside Erik. Well, he would definitely love his place because it was situated beside the window and it's beside his friend.

"Anyway, how's Mr Reus? Have you seen him?" Erik asked to him excitedly.

"Yes. And he seemed to be very nice." And he mumbled, "But not before."

"What about before?"

"He was my bully. But now, I promised myself that I will fight if possible."

"Just forget it. Anyway, you will work with me most of the time because you'd only work under him when he needs you to do some research about the alternatives and other materials to be used in restoring an artifact."

"That would be good."

"Better is the appropriate word to say about it." Mario mumbles.

"Well, you're right." And Erik flashed a smile.

...

Some days have passed and Mario was really busy on doing a research about Hamburg and Frankfurt's architectural wonders. Marco told him they are going to those places. After two weeks reaearch, Mario got back from his research trip.

Marco is seemingly about to show his obnoxious behavior.

"Sir, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Make it faster, OK? Don't be too gay while walking or something." Marco phoned.

"Oh, yes, I'm gay. But yelling at me on the phone didn't make you a man and any stronger than me."

"Don't shit on me!" Marco warned.

"Well, I just did. Sorry, but no sorry. I'm a basic bitch and you're a tattooed whore. So shut up!" Mario voiced and he offed his phone to avoid Marco.

When he got to the office, Marco suddenly pulled his collar and gritted to him. "Now, show me what you've got, you fag!"

Mario smiled to him and said, "You poor blondie whore, how come you can call me that way if in fact you needed my help? Now that you're saying I'm so fag, then this fag would leave immediately. I'd tell Mrs Eisenhauer to give me more assignments to get rid of your shitty mouth. You happy now?"

Marco was speechless. Afterwards, they were called to the office to talk about what happened. When they got into the office, they sat on their opposites.

"So Marco, tell me what happened." Mrs Eisenhauer asked.

"I was calling him to go faster and he many things to do. But he said, I was a whore and he was basic bitch. Then that's it! He approached me and pulled my collar."

Mario scoffed and said, "Madam, just listen to this conversation between us on my phone. Anyway, I recorded it because I knew this would really happen." Mario grinned and smirked on Marco.

Mario was celebrating deep inside him. It was like a victory in a snap for him, though. But for Marco, it was a start of something bloody. Something that is not favorable for him.

"So now, Mr Reus, you said you wanted a partner on your project. And Mario was the only one who fits on the description of what you're describing to as an 'assistant' under you. Now that I've known something from your past, back in high school, you two must work seperately." Marco cutted Mrs Eisenhauer. But she was persistent. "Marco, this is my take on your rift with Mr Götze." She huffed and continued, "You two will work seperately but the restoration project would be abolished right now, or you start working things out together and the project would be saved. Choose."

"Madam, everything's OK for me if you chose something on those. I might choose working with you, Mrs Eisenhauer." Mario voiced out.

"No! You'll work with me." Marco then sighed. Mario was clueless and was about to say something again, but again, Marco pushed Mario's thoughts back. "As I said, you'll work with me! Closer with me, and don't stay away from me, is that it, Madam Selina?"

"No, not really. But at least, you now understand what you would lose if you continue insisting your egoistic desires. Anyway, I'm being honest now, Mr Reus. Work that well, and we'd be in good terms afterwards."

...

Days have passed. Mario went to Hamburg with Erik to get some historical documents about the city. They have got a time to have a break. Erik opened a conversation.

"Mario, tell me. Do you still have feelings for Marco, don't you?"

Mario startled upon hearing that question. He gasped and tried to think of something. "You know what. We've gotta go now. I bet Madam Selina is waiting for these documents."

"Hell! Don't be so elusive. Just answer my question, Mario. I know you. Don't show yourself too much, OK?" Erik tried not to laugh but he can't contain himself.

"OK. I'd answer it. I really hate it when I have a best friend like you. I can't lie." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Then, what friends are for? Anyway, answer the question. Mario, what?" Erik's really persistent.

"I don't have any feelings for him anymore. Don't you remember how many bruises and broken bones I got from him?" Mario chuckled humorlessly. "Actually, from that moment I saw Marco again, I first thought it would be like hell on earth again with him. And yes, I was right."

"Take a chill pill, Mario. I just asked a frigging question, is all." Erik remorsed.

"It's alright."

They fixed themselves and rode a train back to Berlin. After going back to Berlin, Mario and Erik went to a football field and they have seen many kids were playing. So they joined and enjoyed for a moment. To their surprise, they have seen their sports professor back in college.

"Professor Lahm! How are things now?" Mario asked his small but terrible former professor.

"Well, I'm going to be the assistant coach for Bayern Munich's club. Getting things that are off of my actual dreams. And yeah, I'm excited about it."

"Wow! So you're gonna stop teaching sooner?" Erik asked.

"Yes, mostly likely after the Winter break."

After they have talked and kicked some balls, they've had gotta go and stop nearby the Berlin City Hall because Marco was waiting there.

"Marco seemed to be so pressed, don't you think?" Erik mumbled.

"Yes, and it's not new to him." Mario huffed.

"But really, I'm not quite sure if it's him. Knowing Marco. He's lazy back in high school."

"Anyway, people change. Why are you so naive when it comes to Marco?" He gushed.

"Sorry, but I don't really buy him."

"You know what. Make your walls go off." Erik huffed slightly. Mario was silenced by that.

They have reached the City Hall and Marco was smoking. Mario and Erik hastily approached him. They gave him the necessary documents and scanned.

"So, are you going somewhere?" He asked.

The two startled and gasped slightly when Marco asked that.

"Let's get some drinks. Don't you like?"

"I'm afraid I can go with you, Marco. I have something to do at home. Mom's gotta come home earlier this evening."

"Mario, are you in?"

"Sure. But not too late, OK?"

Erik left and they have decided to walk down the street before entering a bar. At first, they were too aloof on each other and rarely talked but Mario initiated a conversation by asking a question.

"Did you miss me?" Marco asked nonchalantly.

"W-What do you mean? Beating me up everytime I see you those times?" Mario was surprised by that question.

"Yes, I really missed punching your tummy and that was all for me." He confessed.

"Well, you can do it again. Still, you got it. The strength, the angst, and all." Mario jokingly told Marco.

"No, I can't do it anymore. To admit something, I was very envious of you before that's why I'd beat you even if I know you didn't fall for me."

"I don't understand you." Mario's confused.

Mario drunk a glass of beer and squinted on Marco, giving him a look of suspicion. He didn't want to talk that Marco had the same feelings before. But it really shows on how Marco looked at him.

"And now, I realized that I've put too much walls in front of me. I mean, I've thought of you as a wall. I know that you still have some grudges on me." Marco cried and shed tears. He was really broken. He gasped some air and continued. "But really, that day after our graduation, I wanted to say sorry but it was too late. I learned from your neighbors that your family moved to Munich. I was really frustrated."

Mario was shocked when he heard the truth from Marco.

"I realized what I have lost when you were gone."

"Marco, I have also put the walls since I got my first heartbreak from you. I also realized I was like putting the Berlin Wall again when I saw you for the first time after some time. I was in the East and you were on the West. I guess this is the time to break the wall between us."

Marco pulled Mario and kissed him. Mario gasped and startled. Mario's cheeks turned red. That was his first kiss. And, Marco smiled at him.

"I guess I broke the wall for us. I really loved you, Mario. I was just afraid what other people would tell if they knew I fell for a guy."

"You know what. I loved you, as always. And I will always do." Mario smiled at him and his cheeks were still red for that reason."

After that night, things gone better. Mario and Marco welcomes each other's ideas and comments about the restorations of each monuments and all.

They always spend their weekends on each other's apartments and playing football on the park. And sometimes they are spending it with some hot plays and exhange of kisses.

"You know what, Mario. I've been dying to feel this love with you. I don't know, but you were my first love underneath these hands that I used to punch you." He opened his hands. "And now, it is about to hold your hands," He held Mario's hand and mumbled, "And to protect you and our love. That's how my hands would work for an assured lifetime with you." Then he touched Mario's face.

"I waa wrong to say that I didn'y have any feelings for you. I still fret it. I'm not quite sure of this feeling for you. But I know that you love and you will always do for me. And that is what I wanted from you, and I will always wished for." Mario smiled so bright and Marco was stunned by that.

Of course, Marco have just found his lover over that 'Berlin Wall' in front him most of the time. Now, they are restoring the infamous wall together and putting history back, as a remembrance.

"Mario, ich libi dich." Marco whispered.

"Fur immer, Marco." And Mario hugged him.


End file.
